The Land Before Time All Grown Up XIII: The Land Drift
The Land Before Time All Grown Up XIII: The Land Drift is a 2023 theatrical animated film, directed by Charles Grosvenor. The Land Before Time All Grown Up The Land Drift Plot: The earthshake causes the land to change and starts having a great giant wall to move causing the entire lands to shake In a unknown valley Littlefoot and Ruby starts racing though the forest and on the log and Ruby won the race and got all tired out and Littlefoot who almost won got tired too. At the water, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Tippy starts jumping on rocks to see who gets to the other side of the water first and Petrie came in last place. In the woods Chomper hunts for ground crawlers and felt an earthshake near by and went down a hill on a big log. When the gang got together with Mr.Thicknose, they arrived at a Valley that Mr.Thicknose has been and meets a herd of walkers (Edmontosaurus) where they meet Montphrey (Frankie Muniz) and his buddies Mon, Toni, and Edto and deals with some trouble dinosaurs that ruined their breakfast and the trouble were sent home by Edmontin (Danny Glover) leader of the herd and father of Edith (Mandy Moore) , and Mr. Thicknoses brought the young ones to the valley that's about to be deserted by the herd and the gang was surprised to see the yellow bellies, Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie that they haven't seen in along time. While walking in the woods, Edmonton meets with his pal Monto that her daughter will be the leader of his herd, along with his son Marth and they will unite the herd. Later the dinosaurs were all getting ready to move on while the gang were playing toss the seed like they did when they were little and Spike hit the seed hard where it lands on the other side of the tree like bridge and the earthshake starts happening and caused them to be separated from their friends and the herd as they fell into the fast water where they are drifted away. During the earthshake, the dinosaurs along with the yellow bellies begin evacuate the valley as they all can, and Littlefoot and the gang that are being far away from the herd as they are being drift in the fast water and goes over the waterfall. As all the dinosaurs have evacuate, they lost signs of Littlefoot and the others, and are worried if they never made it in time. After going over the waterfall, the gang finds themselves in a different land, and tries to find their way back to the herd in time and then walks through a cave and finds themselves in a rocky place, and tries to get through it and then encountered a pack of long mouthed sharpteeth (Sumacasucus) and they were able to get them off their backs when they led them to a dead end and caused the rocks to collapse on them. After the encounter with the sharpteeth, the gang spotted a place where there's lots of green food and ground crawlers to eat, and above them a sharp beak (Ichthyornis) named Sharpnis inform a long legged belly dragger (Kaprosuchus) named Tut (Jim Cummings) that they're passing through their territory. As the gang are about to leave the rocky place, they encountered a float of long legged belly draggers (Nundasuchus, Postosuchus, Dilpocalus, and Prestosuchus) along with other belly draggers (Labyrinhodontia and Ichtyostega) and stops them from leaving and then attacked then and then falls over a cliff and into the river, and the gang were able to reach land and escaped from the rocky place and into the place with all plants, and Cera hit her head on something causing her to be different like talking pretty, and Tut and his float survived the fall and then tries to get to a place where they're about to leave. As the gang enters the jungle, they were able to find food and Cera is still acting weird when she was smelling the flowers and gave Chomper a treesweet that made him sick, and at dawn, the gang stopped to rest before the can continue to find their way home. Meanwhile far away from the land Mr. Thicknose and Edmontin's and Month's herd begin to rest, while the young three dinosaurs are worried about Littlefoot and the others if they're still alive, and Montphrey talks to Edith about their life together and Millie talks with Marth about his problems with his voice and singing and helps him solve a problem while the yellow bellies told the young three about their time when they help with wisdoms. Later in the morning, the gang woke up, and notice that Cera has wonder off and tries to find her and they've found her smelling the flowers and Spike and Tippy discovered a passage that leads them to the rocky bridge and see the shore they came from and knowing that they been going around and see Tut and his float gathering a whole float and then meets a lost female dinosaur (Tentosaurus) bname Tenta who was lost and help needs her help to get Tut and his pack away from the bridge. As Tut and his float were ready to go across the bridge, they spotted Chomper, Ruby, and Tippy and starts chasing them while Ducky, Petrie and Tenta are about to get the rest of the float away from the bridge and trapped them in a cave, and has Tut and his float were still chasing Chomper, Ruby and Tippy, they lost sight of them and sees Littlefoot, Cera and Spike out in the open and attacks them but notice that they're just rocks and turns around and sees the real Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike along with Chomperl, Ruby, and Tippy heading towards the bridge and found out that they tricked them and starts going after them, and failed as the gang was able to escape and caused the bridge to break, and Tut freed the rest of his float as he hit the rocks that's trapping them in the cave and he and his float begin to catch up to the gang and Tut gets his revenge on Littlefoot. Later, as the herd head straight to the other side, Guido, Skip, Tickles, Glory, Fanga, along with Glidy, and Hop, Mutt and Nod, and the young three keeps the yellow bellies in the herd while Millie is helping Marth to slice his problems and Montphrey teaches his pals to learn the moves that Littlefoot and his friends did when they played tossed the seed. Later at dawn, while trying to head home, the gang stumbles upon a a river where they encountered a very tempered longneck swimmer and were able to escape in time and Cera was back being her old self again after she bump into a rock. Later as the gang continues to head home, they told Cera how they were able to fooled Tut and his float when they escaped them and she was smelling the flowers and was acting weird and Cera understands what happen and introduce her to Tento. Meanwhile in the morning, the gang was able to make back where they left and notice the herd is heading towards the other side of the land to be safe and tries to catch up to them. Later as the herd are heading towards the other side, Edith ask her little sister what she was doing with Marth, and Millie told her she helped him sloved his problems and as they are almost made it to other side, Tut and float attack them keeping them from leaving the other side that's about be gone. Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the gang and Tenta are about to get the herd in time and then found them, but they were to late cause Tut and his float have got them and tries to save them but was also captured, but Guido and Skip were able to save them, and the fight between begins and Ruby and Naz face off as they fall into the water and Ruby was able to defeat Naz by tying her tail to a rock that falls to the bottom and above the surface, Littlefoot and the gang and their friends were able to defeat them all when they did toss the seed on them and the yellow bellies bounce so hard to cause the float to fall to their deaths and Tut was about to kill Edmonton and his wife Evmonta but was taken out by Montphrey and Edith and as the earthshake starts happening, the herd head straight to the other side and gang couldn't find Ruby anywhere and maybe she could be at the other side and tries to get to the herd, but Littlefoot was caught by Tut and the earthshake cause them to fall. After falling, the fight between Littlefoot and Tut began on shore near a waterfall as Littlefoot defeat Tut by hitting him hard with his tail and Tut goes down the waterfall and Littlefoot makes his way to other side where Ruby found him and they both head towards the herd, and later Tut was chased away by the swimming longneck that the gang encountered. Later, after being safe on the other side, the herd spotted Littlefoot and Ruby alive and Tenta is welcome to the herd and into the Great Valley and Edith told her parents that she's in love with Montphrey and Marth told his father that he fell in love with Millie who helped him alive his problems, and the all the dinosaurs head towards home to the Great Valley. As the herd made it home to the Great Valley, Edmonton's and Monto's herd are all living together in a different part of the valley, and the yellow bellies found a perfect place for them and their berries they brought from their old home and the all the dinosaurs celebrate at the end. Characters * Littlefoot (voiced by Elijah Wood) * Cera (voiced by Hayden Panttiere) * Ducky (voiced by Tara Strong) * Petrie (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Spike (voiced by Mitchell Whitfield) * Tippy (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins) * Chomper (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Ruby (voiced by Grey Delisle) * Mr. Thicknose voiced by Dorian Harewood * Guido/Tickles/Mo/Milo voiced by Rob Paulsen * Skip voiced by Jeff Bennet * Glidy voiced by Cherami Leigh * Terya voiced by Cree Summer * Avisy voiced by Tracy Rowe * Plower voiced by Meghan Strange * Lydia voiced by Anndi McAfee * Alphda voiced by Raven Symone Special Guest Stars * Loofah voiced by Cuba Gooding Jr. * Doofah voiced by Sandra Oh * Foobie voiced by Pete Sepenuk Guest Stars * Montphrey (Edmontosaurus) voiced by Frankie Muniz * Edith (Edmontosaurus) voiced by Mandy Moore * Edmontin (Edmontosaurus) voiced by Danny Glover * Villians * Master Tutt (Kaprosuchus) voiced by Jim Cumming * Lynn (Nundasuchus) voiced by Nick Frost * Naz (Postosuchus) voiced by Rebel Wilson * Ruint (Dilpocalus) voiced by Aziz Ansari * Jura (Prestosuchus) voiced by Marilyn Tokuda * Tupta (Labyrinhodontia) voiced by Kunal Nayyar * Iiant (Ichtyostega) voiced by Patrick Pinney * Sharpnis (Ichthyornis) voiced by Anthony La Paglia Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:Movies Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Movies